


Stars and Galaxies

by timeladyleo



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Prompt: Relationships, Sif Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor got stranded on Asgard. Sif and Clara become friends, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> A contribution to Sif Week, though not strictly written for it. As far as I know, possibly only three other people also ship this, so I hope I can sway a few others! Enjoy! 
> 
> For Heidi.

"You have seen many worlds beyond your own with the Doctor, haven't you?" Sif was taking Clara on a walk through the forest, the summer leaves thick and green. The Doctor had brought Clara to Asgard on what he had thought would be a fleeting visit, to show her the realm of the Gods. He had not counted on them getting stranded for weeks and weeks and weeks. 

"I have. And every single time something stupid or terrible happens, just like this. It's his effect, he can't help himself. This is the first proper sightseeing I've done really." Sif grinned as they took a turn. 

"I supposed Loki stealing your TARDIS is not commonly what gets you into trouble." Clara laughed, and Sif made note of the way her eyes lit up when she did. 

"No. Usually the thieves aren't that good. But then the almost Gods we met weren't that good either. You're almost all a lot nicer than Akhaten was. I'd even say I like you best." Sif tried to make a put-out expression, but it was hard when Clara was grinning and all she wanted to do was smile back. 

"I should rather hope so." She stopped abruptly, bringing Clara to a halt. "Here we are." 

"Where is here?" They stood in a small clearing, the sunlight filtering through the thick canopy of leaves, dappling the ground in gold. Sif walked over to one of the trees and ran her fingers along its scarred surface for a moment before turning and sitting down, leaning against its thick trunk. Clara joined her. 

"Here, this exact place, is where I first met Thor." Sif stretched her legs out flat in front of her, resting her hands on her thighs. Clara brought her knees up to her chest and leaned on the warrior, resting her head on Sif's shoulder.

"You must have been really young." Sif looked out into the trees as she remembered.

"We were. In our youth, it was not the done thing for a woman to want to fight, just as it was not seen as a man's place to practice Seidr. Thor found me here, bashing this very tree with a wooden sword. Of course, he was the young prince, the heir of Asgard, and I was so ashamed to be caught by him that I ran, fearing he would laugh and mock me for being a lady and wanting to fight. 

"So, when I attended training, much to my parent's disappointment, Thor was there. He said nothing to me, and I thought and hoped that he didn't recognise me. He did, and after I hit him in the head, he told me that hitting men was a lot more fun than hitting trees, right? I was mortified, but still he did not mock, instead supporting me in proving that women can be just as formidable foes as men." A silence followed as she watched her younger self in her mind's eye.

"I wasn't really important when I was young. I didn't prove a point or anything. Then again, when I was young wasn't actually that long ago." Sif pushed away her thoughts of the past and gasped, over exaggerating taking offense.

"Are you making a comment about my age?" Sif said sternly, though couldn't help a smile. Clara giggled. 

"I'm simply saying how radiant you look, even now. And I'm saying that you're possibly one of the most influential woman of Asgard ever." Sif found herself impressed by Clara's flattery. 

"You must be at least a little important if the Doctor let you travel with him, because I've heard he only takes the best." She found the way that humans considered themselves to be insignificant strange. It was as if they didn't realise just how much each of their lives was worth. 

"I suppose so. But no-one will remember me as they will remember you." Clara said, lifting her head from Sif's shoulder, who looked at her and frowned, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

"Those who you matter to will remember you, and that in the end is what will matter." Clara looked out into forest, her eyes following a small bird as it soared through the trees, looping around branches without a sound. 

"Will you remember me when we leave?" There was a pause before Sif spoke softly. 

"I was rather hoping you'd never leave." Their eyes met. Sif smiled, content at Clara's happiness. "Tell me about worlds beyond the Nine Realms." 

Clara giggled again, Sif feeling her shake gently next to her. "Thinking about it, I've been to loads of planets. There aren't any coffee shops on Asgard, are there?"

"No. But I do recall Thor being excited that Natasha - one of his human friends - had taken him to one and introduced him to cappuccino." Sif had been so jealous of Natasha then. Now it seemed more than petty that she had hated another for simply having a friend. 

"Well, there's this one planet literally covered in them. The Doctor said it's the most popular planet in the universe. He'd been there before, and so we went into the one he liked best, the one that had these huge cakes. And the coffee was much better than Starbucks.

"Then, because he's the Doctor and with him there is no such things as a nice quiet trip, and because he's really quite recognisable, we got literally mobbed by aliens wanting whatever the equivalent to autographs and selfies is in space. I guess it was nice not to be running away from explosions, but his ego boost was verging on unbearable." Sif laughed, knowing exactly what she meant. 

"I know a king just like that. His ego can be the worst." Sif knew all too well how much Thor's arrogance had gotten him into trouble, especially as it was more often than not her who had to sort him and his situations out. 

"You love him, don't you?" Was that a touch of jealousy in Clara's voice? Sif would have been amused if she hadn't known the feeling all too well. 

"I did once. I thought he was blind to me, but I was a fool as I realised it was not he who was bind, it was I. I could not love Thor when my heart did not lie among men, and now lies with another." Clara nodded, not needing any further explanation when it was more than obvious what she meant. 

"I'm very glad I met you." Clara met Sif's eyes again and smiled. Sif felt her heart racing. 

"You know, Lady Clara, I think I may be falling in love with you." Her lips stretched into a small and sincere smile as she placed a hand on Clara's shoulder. 

"I think I am too, Lady Sif." Without warning, Sif moved her hand to the back of Clara's neck and pulled her closer, their lips almost touching. 

Clara pulled back a little in a moment of surprise, before pressing her lips against Sif's. They kissed for a while before splitting apart, both grinning. 

Sif stood and offered her hand to Clara, who took it and got to her feet. 

"I do believe that we will not be needed any time soon." said Sif, raising an eyebrow. Clara giggled, her cheeks flushing pink. 

Sif took her hand tightly and together they ran.


End file.
